Magic Imperium
by Gavin Sinto
Summary: In Academy of magic users hoping to become the best.


p dir="ltr"emMagic Imperium /em/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemAbundus, the most powerful mage in all of history, his mana was set to be nearly infinite, the world was overwhelmed by darkness, when the great mage emerged from the chaos. It's believed, that Abundus wiped out an army of demons with one attack. It's been 1,000 years since that day... /em/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius Cyrel was a young teen that loved magic, he went to an academy where citizens could learn all types of magic. However, the amount of magic users had greatly lowered over the millennia since most crime didn't involve magic casters... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius walked through the hall of the magic academy, torches of different colored flames aligning the walls. The floor was covered in red carpet with the rest being white. Wiping his black hair out of his hazel eyes, Exius walked into his first class, this involved channeling fire until the user could morph it into shapes and sizes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright everyone, glad to see more magic users in this class than last year. Now, we're going to start with the basic of fire magic: controlling the size and shape of your flame. Watch carefully" The mage held out his hand, breathing in a calm pattern, suddenly a sphere of fire manifested, hovering in his grasp. The caster slowly proceeded to increase the size of the ball of flames until it was as big as a bowling ball. The magic users could feel the mana flowing around the large fire ball. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe man closed his hand and the sphere vanished. "Alright warlocks and witches, I want all of you to give it a try" Their teacher stood by his desk in case something were to happen. All the students began holding out their hands, focusing the warm feeling within them, all to their palm. Most seem to be doing fine for their first time except Cyrel, it seemed as if no matter how much mana he focused into his hand, nothing appeared. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe young wizard started to breath more, hoping to conjure up just a small flame...That's when he created a fire ball five times the size of anyone else's. Luckily the boy closed his fist and stopped his breathing pattern just before the orb got to close to anyone. His teacher looked at him, his golden eyes staring at him. (Hmm, he may've lost control. However, I felt a great amount of magical energy coming from him at that moment) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTwo of the students sitting beside him, slowly scooted away in fear of getting hurt. Some of the others just laughed with him being the only one causing a scene... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAfter their lesson had ended, the teacher asked Exius to stay for a minute so they could talk. The young wizard could hear the quiet laughter from a few classmates as they walked out. The teen tried his best to ignore them. His teacher sat down next to him by the rows of tables used as desks, like a long bar table. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Don't let those kids get to you, you might've put too much mana into your ability, but when you did, I felt great power coming from it, a lot more than those kids. You have great potential, don't let anyone tell you otherwise" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Thank you sir" He replied with a slight smile on his face. The teacher commented: "Oh and you don't have to call me sir, call me Daikas" His student bowed to him in understanding before heading for his next class. The boy didn't notice a teen dressed in black a long sleeve with jeans, watching him, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. An emotionless expression on his face. His dark red hair covering his right eye. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel raced into the court yard filled with students when a tree root came out of the ground, tripping the caster, causing him to roll across the paved area. He heard a guy laughing at him a few feet away. "Aww, seems the poor freshmen can't even control his legs!" Only the bully and his three other friends were laughing. They wore green cloaks with a symbol of a tree on them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Ah, seems they're skilled in the art of life magic. But wearing their cloaks and giving away their focused class will give me an idea of what spells they'll use. I may be a novice caster, but I am skilled in the light class. Luckily I'm only wearing my black jacket with blue jeans, they have no clue what arts I focus in) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Are you gonna cry like the unworthy trash you are?" The bully taunted. Exius stood up beginning to laugh. "Wait, why are you laughing, this shouldn't be amusing!" His attacker aimed both hands out in his direction, a magic symbol made of green light, lit up in front of his palms. "Root coffin!" Suddenly a large number of roots came out of the ground, wrapping themselves around the poor wizard. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Not so funny now is it!?" The boy shouted in anger. Again Exius laughed, but this time he used a spell of his own. "Lightning strike!" A powerful bolt of lightning came down, completely obliterating the coffin that was holding the student. "I may not have full control, but I have a few spells I've mastered" However, the group of delinquents wouldn't give up, their leader had them activate a spell together: "Stone golem!" That's when all the concreate of the courtyard merged itself together to form a human-sized monster, it had orange eyes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You're lucky worm, there wasn't enough materials around to create a full-sized golem, though even a small one should be strong enough to give you a few wounds!" Right as the leader ordered the monster to attack, something rushed by, causing the monster to fall to pieces back to normal stone tiles. Everyone turned to see the red-haired teen facing away from them, holding a sword made out of rock. "Ugh another peasant to deal with" The upper-classmen complained. The newcomer let go of the weapon, causing it to shatter into small rocks. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You four have no right picking on a freshmen for any reason, now leave before this gets ugly" The bully was about to say something but froze when the unknown student aimed his hand toward the rubble where his sword had shattered. "Fine, we're going, but this isn't the end, no one messes with Kasaka and gets away with it!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe group of upper-class casters walked away while the unknown student walked over to Cyrel, holding out his hand. The caster smiled shaking his ally's hand. "Thanks for the help, but you didn't have to waste your mana on those jerks" His friend smiled, crossing his arms. "Heh, you're right, but there are multiple factors to why I should...First, I have more mana and control than you do being a freshmen. Not saying you couldn't have taken them, but with my help it saved you energy. Also I don't tolerate casters that think they're better than everyone. I'm sure if it had been a real fight, I would've beaten them without much trouble" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"My name is Exius Cyrel. What's your name?" The tall boy smiled once more then replied: "Vergil, glad to meet another caster who isn't selfish" Just then a loud bell rang out. "Crap I'm gonna be late to class, I'll see you later" The boy threw his palm to the ground and vanished in a burst of energy. Exius raced to his class just as the teacher began talking. He was now in the class of light. Their teacher went over the uses of light magic: " My name is Mr. Tokomi...Light magic would be considered life as well, though with light, you cast spell that involve your spirit using it to create many forms of light" The teacher dressed in a gold cloak, put his hands together as if praying. Suddenly a yellow magic symbol formed under his feet. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when a duplicate of him formed beside him made out of the yellow light, like a ghost. All the novice wizards watched with amazement while the 2nd years watched as if they had seen in several times before. Cyrel looked around to see upper-classmen wearing cloaks from a certain class they either mastered or was at least excelling at. Seemed the majority of his classmates where dressed in dark red, which he assumed was fire. Either fire magic was the simplest magic art or it was just a coincidence. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emGoing back to his teacher, "Alright, I wall you all to create a wisp, it's a small orb that projects light for you in dark areas" The young caster opened his hand and concentrated on it...At first fire began to form, the boy was embarrassed hoping no one had seen. Trying once more, a small green sparkle of energy manifested in his hand. He smile at the sight of his successful cast. Cyrel knew it was only light, but didn't try to put more energy into his small wisp in fear of it blinding the others. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well done, seems all of you have created a stable source of light to help you in dark places. The final step is to have your light move around, when you can't see, you'll need your light to scan the area so you have a good perspective of your surroundings" Exius watched as different color wisps flew by him like fireflies. The dark-haired caster motioned his fingers up, his sparkle slowly ascended up. He tried using his mind to get the light to move. But no matter what he did, the wisp stayed in place above him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius had to move his hand in the direction he wanted the sparkle to go. The boy was a little disappointed that he couldn't mentally control it's movements, but was glad he could keep it stable and move it at all...Cyrel was given a "B" for his good concentration. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNext was his 3rd class: Darkness, he heard that dark magic was one of the harder types of magic since it needed a great amount of mana to cast most spells... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe wizard found himself sitting next to a girl with long-dark blue hair. Her eyes were a light green as well. He could feel himself blush looking at her. When she looked at him, Exius smiled waving at her. She didn't say anything but smiled back, bowing. Their teacher walked in, he seemed to have elf ears with long white hair. The man had dark purple eyes and was wearing all black which wasn't surprising since he taught dark magic. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Welcome young casters, my name is Carsamic Daygen, I will be your dark spell teacher for this semester...By the way, many of you have heard this style of magic is advanced compared to normal arts and it's true. It's not the hardest but it's close. Anyway, let's proceed" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCarsamic aimed his hand at the tiled floor with his other hand holding onto it to keep it still. "Dark summon: Demonic blade" Suddenly a black wormhole formed in from of the spot his palm was aimed toward. A large, dark blade ascended up from the rift with it's handle facing up so he could pull the rest of the sword out. It had a purple line running down the center of his summoned weapon. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Behold class, this is one of the basic spells for a dark class, but very useful when low on mana or want to conserve it" Daygen sliced the area with his blade, the others watched as dark flames appeared before going out just as it reached the first row's students. Their teacher smirked, facing the sword down toward the ground. The dark caster let it slide through the rift and vanish. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Now, I would like a volunteer to come up and try it out" The girl Exius had been sitting next to, got up from her seat, walking down the ramp to the center of the room where their teacher was waiting. She gave him a determined look and nodded. She aimed her hand toward the floor just like him. "Dark summon: Obeum blade!" All watched as a dark-purple katana emerged from a black rift. Carsamic crossed his arms, nodding with a smile. "Good work, you seem to have plenty of control when summoning your weapon. However, summoning a dark blade is nothing compared to summoning creatures or a person, those spells require a lot of mana and focus. All depends on what you're summoning and how far it is" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe girl bowed to him then sent her blade through the rift back where it came from. As she sat back down, Exius responded: "That was great, I also liked the sword you summoned" She smiled saying "Thank you" Then went back to focusing her attention on their teacher... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe class finally ending, meaning it was lunch time. Cyrel found Vergil and decided to follow him into the lunch line. The young caster spotted Kasaka, along with his group of juveniles. Though, Exius tried to ignore them, even if those punks tried causing trouble, it's not like he couldn't handle it. Along with the fact Kasaka was probably a little worried about taking on Vergil, that caster seemed to be in a higher tier than the group of bullies. As if he could take them all at once without support... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBoth picked a table to sit at. Each table was covered with a red table cloth, having cushioned seats as well. Cyrel was eating fried chicken with mac and cheese. Vergil had a chicken leg but a big salad. "You should try eating better, it helps keep your mana going. If you eat like that, you're not gonna last long in a fight" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe young wizard laughed saying: "You're right, I do eat a little much, I need to keep my body in good condition if I hope to be a powerful caster some day" Just then something hit both wizards in the back of the head. The two magic users turned around to see chicken bones on the floor. "Well, it's not hard to figure out who threw those at us" The freshmen commented. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emVergil found their target standing a few tables away from them. A slight smirk washed over Vergil's face. The thought of a challenger made him excited for a good fight. "Alright Kasaka, you have our attention now what?" Instead of saying anything, all the tables were spread apart creating a large space. That's when all four students released a wave of fire out of their mouths like dragons. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius threw his hand out in front of him. "Fire vortex!" A spiraling rift appeared in front of the coming attack. Their massive fire blast was absorbed by the rift as if it we're made out of water. (Good thing I'm wearing a 1st year cloak, otherwise they'd know I'm experienced in fire spells, even if I can't control the amount of mana I put into the offensive spells) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Damn it, that shrimp stopped our combined attacked single-handily. He must be a high tier fire caster. In that case, let's try this. Chaotic tornado!" Throwing his hand in the pair's direction, a room-sized tornado formed between them, heading right for the two casters. Just as Vergil prepared to counter the coming spell, the blue-haired girl jumped in between the attack and the two. "Ravaging wind!" Suddenly an immense force of wind fired out from her palm, it was so powerful, it caused the boy's tornado to move in the opposite direction back towards it's user. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKasaka didn't have time to stop his own spell. All the upper-classmen were lifted off their feet into the tornado. Right as they were thrown from the spiraling wind, The female caster took in a deep breath before blowing cold air in their direction. Exius watched in amazement as the four boys were sealed inside large blocks of ice. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Wow, you're really good at magic" The young boy commented. She was out of breath and replied: "Thanks, by the way...why were those jerks attacking you guys anyway?" Cyrel told her how they started picking on him then Vergil stepped in. They were sure that Kasaka wanted revenge for getting embarrassed earlier. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well, looks like he embarrassed himself again, a teacher should be here to thaw them out then put them in detention. Oh by the way I'm Sara Kamaki, a 2nd year" Vergil bowed replying: "Hello, my name's Vergil, I am also a 2nd year, surprised you haven't popped up in my other classes. Then again, nod like I was looking for you so who knows" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe three of them laughed before heading back to their 4th class, which they seem to have together: Life magic. All three of them sat next to each other in the middle row, Exius in the middle with Sara on the right and Vergil on the left. They saw a beautiful women with blonde hair, wearing a green cloak. "Welcome to the class of life, here you will learn to heal and support your allies, but don't worry...there's plenty of offensive spells as well. Now...our first spell will be rejuvenation: the ability to heal someone's injuries. It does take some mana, but as long as you aren't constantly using this spell, you should have plenty to spare, depending on the injury as well" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emA man dressed in royal clothing walked in. He was muscular and hand short dark hair. They could see a gold symbol of a want on the collar of the uniform. Exius didn't no much about it, but heard that the golden wand is the symbol of one of the elite magic guilds. Only high tier wizards were able to enter the golden wand guild. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"This is Haru Mizu, one of the 12 members of the golden wand guild. As you can see, his arm is broken from his last tournament fight. I would like a student to come up and rejuvenate him. I will be walking you through how to cast the spell" Cyrel was nervous but decided to walk down the ramp over to them. The young caster could feel all eyes on him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright, place your hand on the wounded area then try transferring your mana to it slowly" Taking a quick breath, Exius placed his hand on the broken arm and slowly shared his energy with the elite. His body was outlined in a green light. After a few seconds he removed his hand. Haru moved his buff arm around, testing it's state. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Good work, my arm's good as new" The man responded. Cyrel bowed replying: "Thank you for the positive comment, I'm glad I could help" A few of the other students also clapped even Sara and Vergil. His teacher opened the door to the hall. Haru walked over to the doorway, "Here this all you great casters, study hard to expand your class mastery from more than one! You don't have to overwork yourself and master them all, just strive to be the best wizard or witch you can be!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMizu smiled than walked out the door. "Wow, a speech from one of the elite mages, that's awesome" Their teacher cheered. "Oh I forget to introduce myself, what kind of a teacher am I haha. My name is Chino Yumara" Next was their 5th class and Exius wasn't expecting them to teach it in their academy. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Welcome students, my name is Sagero Tomara, I will be your teacher for this art of magic. Some say this type of magic shouldn't be permitted in magic academies, well I say different! Now, this art of magic is called: Blood magic, the name is self-explanatory, you use your blood or the blood of your target to activate the spell. I won't force any of you to endure the spells I teach you, I'm going to show you using animals. Also, for any here that have a problem with using animals for volunteers may take their place or look away" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSagero left for a moment, returning with a glass cage of king cobras. The teacher took one out carefully and used a syringe to take some of the serpent's blood. The cobra tried to attack but was helpless in the man's grasp. Placing the creature in it's own separate cage, Tomora began the ritual, he used his mana to draw an "X" inside a circle then poured some blood onto his palm. Finally he crouched down saying: "Blood curse: Physic link!" They watched as their teacher slapped his blood covered hand onto the symbol made of his own mana. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHis silver symbol turned to green, the color of the cobra's blood then vanished. Everyone was wondering what happened while Sara who was sitting next to only Exius knew what happened. (It's obvious what that curse did, it's called Physic link, it's effect caused it's target to be mind controlled by the caster's mind) Everyone saw the cobra's eyes glowing red from the control spell. It slithered over to the first row of students, silently staring at a young girl. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe red-haired girl sat there motionless. She knew the serpent wouldn't attack, but she still felt scared to have a venomous snake just inches from her. After a moment of silence, Sagero ordered the snake to go back into it's cage. Once inside the glass cage, their blood magic teacher ended the spell by clapping his palms together. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"That my casters is blood magic. Blood is really powerful when added to the right spell. Technically some would call these hexes or curses instead of spell, really it doesn't matter what you call it, just be sure you know what you're dealing with...Some magic arts can have drawbacks that could wound or even kill the caster" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emClass six: Ice. Exius found himself without his friends in the class, though he was sitting next to a silver-haired wizard that could be a potential friend. An elderly women dressed in blue stood in the center of the room waiting for everyone to take their seats. "Welcome future casters, my name is Mrs. Frost, I'll be your ice caster teacher" Exius, along with a few others laughed as she said her name. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Haha, Frost? How cheesy for her to name herself that and be an ice caster) She proceeded with her lesson: "Alright, this first spell is pretty simple, as you all no doubt heard, ice magic is one of the easiest magic classes to learn. Your first spell is to create an ice crystal. She held her hand out in front of them. They watched as a shiny crystal of ice formed in her palm. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOnce more the young boy was unsure of his magic capabilities, his main focus was fire, so trying to cast his opposite class sounded like it'll be a challenge. Taking deep slow breaths, Cyrel tried to lower his body temperature, focusing on the cold feeling throughout his body. After countless breathing, a shard of ice began to form between his hands. Exius watched as it slowly rotated above his hand. The caster felt achieved that he managed to cast a spell that was the opposite of his best class. He looked around the room to see people playing with their ice crystals like coins, flicking them up in the air and catching them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Great work students, remember to practice, adding a little more mana with each cast to strengthen the power of your ice crystal" Finally there was one last class: Battle training. Exius found himself in a large room similar to the classrooms but much bigger with a dueling stage in the center of the room. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAll of their teachers were sitting in a large table a few feet away from the dueling arena like judges would. Cyrel found himself standing in a crowd of tons of other casters that he assumed he'd have to duel. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright casters, it's time to see where you all stand in power! We will randomly pair you with another caster to duel and see how well you've practiced your magic before coming to this school. However, there will be some upper-classmen dueling 1st years, and I ask you to use only basic and maybe one 2nd year spell, just go easy on them is what I'm saying" Chino announced as she sat between Daikas, the teacher of fire and Mrs. Frost, the teacher of ice. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emJust than he heard another voice, it wasn't the teachers. Looking to the left of the stage, he saw Haru, the member of the golden wands. "First up will be, Amato V.S Dunku" The young first year saw a winter-haired boy walk past him from the left side of the square-tiled stage, stepping onto it and waiting for his combatant. That's when a light-blonde guy approached from the opposite end of the arena. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Ready?...duel!" With out hesitation, the winter caster unleashed a furious blizzard spell from his left hand, sending a strong wave of wind and snow in his target's direction. The crowd used their cloaks to block the blizzard while the other duelist pulled out a wand. Exius was surprised at this, sure they were wizards, but this was the first caster he's seen use a wand. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Fire hydra!" Suddenly a large dragon-like creature with three heads, made out of fire appeared between them. All the 1st years were astonished at the large creature. Most of the ice hit the beast's chest, barely affecting it. Once his attacker's spell had faded, "Attack hydra!" The crowd watched as the flame creature unleashed a wave of flames back at their foe. However, the white-haired boy slapped his palm onto the floor, "Ice barrier!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emA 10 foot dome of thick ice covered the young wizard, protecting him from the blazing attack. Once the flames and smoke faded, they saw the ice melting, but managed to protect it's caster. "Well done Dunku, I was getting a little anxious for a moment. Now that your monster's done attacking, let's see how well you defend! Amato clapped his hands together, causing a dome of ice to seal his target inside, similar to what protected the ice caster. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What is the point of this attack? All you've done is trapped me in ice!" Just then the ice caster swiped his hand to the left, explosive tags suddenly surrounded the wizard within the ice barrier. All he could do was stare at all the set bombs around him. Amato made a fist, causing all of the explosives to go off all at once. The ice broke apart from all the sheer force of the tags. All watched as the young duelist collapsed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHaru ran up to the injured kid to examine him, luckily he was just knocked out. "It's alright everyone, he's just unconscious!" The crowd of students applauded for Amato's skilled victory. "Impressive work Amato, you managed to get creative with two of your spells" The caster bowed for all of them while another student helped carry Dunku off the stage, into the crowd. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright magic users! Time for another great battle! Exius Cyrel V.S Vergil" This made the young 1st year feel cold inside. He knew his friend was an upper-classmen with much more talent in spell casting than himself. Cyrel looked at his opponent that was a few feet away in the crowd he was in. Both wizards walked onto the stage. Sara watched from the crowd as she brushed her blue hair out of her eyes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius put his hands up in an offensive position. His combatant unleashed a spiral of wind that surrounded his body. The dark-haired caster shot a fierce blast of fire aimed toward the small tornado. The flames made contact with the rotating wind, merging into an inferno tornado. The audience backed away from the stage as flames ravaged through the air. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when Vergil stopped the wind attack, causing the flames to dissipate into thin air. "Nice try, but even if the inferno had burned me, I could've easily expanded the tornado until it covered the entire stage, though it'd be an unfair tactic since this is only training. Now then, how about we stop playing around. Show me a spell you've been keeping from me" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius was nervous but decided to go along with his friend's suggestion. Throwing his right arm out in front of him, making a fist he announced: "Art of fire: Electric flame!" The young caster was engulfed in a protective suit of flames with lightning flowing through it. The students watched in shock by the first year's advance spell. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Wow, never have I seen a 1st year pull-off such a high tier defensive move. What year do you think that spell is?" Tokomi asked turning to Daikas the fire mage. "Well let's see...The fire barrier would probably be 2nd year magic while the electric flow is merely a 1st year skill. But combing both into one technique, both increase the caster's offensive and defensive power if done correctly. So I'd consider it possibly 3rd year magic!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAll were shocked to see a novice wizard using a spell combination two years ahead of his own. Vergil also had a look of astonishment on his face as well. Without warning, Exius moved at superhuman speed from the electricity flowing through his body. Just as the boy's flaming fist was about to strike his target, a wall of stone shot up between them. Cyrel shattered it like it was merely glass. However, the defensive wall bought Vergil enough time to step out of the way just before impact. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Astounding work Exius, to think you've mastered such a spell so quickly" Right as his opponent had said that, the young caster's flames and power vanished from his body, causing him to face plant onto the tiled stage. All stared in surprise by the sudden give out of such a young prodigy. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emUsing mana sight, Haru scanned the boy's mana levels... "He must've drained his mana from the use of such a high level move compared to his level. He must've not been used to using all that power at one time that caused him to give out" Even though the caster had lost, everyone applauded for both wizards for their strategy and power. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when Vergil called out his next opponent: I challenge Sara Kamaki!" A few teens gasped while the few standing around her backed away, giving away her location. She sighed but proceeded toward the stage. "Hmph, didn't think you'd challenge me so soon" She stood ready, wearing a light class cloak. Vergil grinned at the excitement he felt, being able to fight one of the high class witches of the academy. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Sara Kamaki, age: 23, class: Light, but is not your only mastered class" Vergil announced. She looked away with a frown. Her attacker shot a large fire ball directed head on for him target, but right as it hit her, Vergil could see a golden barrier of light appeared when it made contact. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Don't tell me you didn't think I hadn't set preparations for such an obvious attack" Instead of worrying, the young man smiled once more. Replying: "I wasn't expecting this fight to be easy, I wanted a challenge!" Sara laughed quietly. Suddenly she threw her hand up and a ray of light came down, Vergil managed to evade it just in time as the golden ray of light hit the stage. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHer opponent slapped his hand onto the stage, a blaze of flames racing in his foe's direction. Everyone watched as Kamaki swiped her hand up, sending a wall of wind rushing into the wall, blocking the flames from reaching her. "Alright Vergil, let's get serious!" Exius watched as both casters repositioned to the opposite sides of the arena. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Light projection: Tracking beam!" Sara shouted as she fired a beam of gold light from her index finger. All watched as it moved at an incredible speed. Her combatant boosted himself with electricity, allowing him to evade the projectile. However, even after dodging the attack, it suddenly changed course, aiming for him once again. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Shit!" The red-haired wizard maintained his defensive buff to keep out-running the fast beam. Once more Sara laughed responding: "If all you intend to do is run, you'll just drain your mana faster until it finally hits you. Once I cast the tracking beam, it only costs a fraction to keep it going, unless I had multiple going after you" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emVergil sighed and stopped in his tracks. Students and teachers watched as the light attack hit him head on. When the light cleared, everyone saw the caster badly wounded but still standing. "W-wow, for a spell that doesn't take much mana, it sure packs a punch" Kamaki nodded replying: "Thank you, I will take that as a complement. Now, since I'm sure you're weakened from the attack, I'm going to finish this was something special" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Water prison!" At that moment, Vergil was sealed inside a large sphere of water a few feet above the ring. "Now the finishing blow, true lightning!" A blinding flash of light filled the room as the electricity struck the orb of liquid. Power instantly surged through the water, electrocuting the wizard inside. She lowered her hand, causing the water to separate into a puddle on the stage. Her friend's cloak was scorched by her lightning attack, but nothing too bad. Even with his wounds and weakened state, Vergil slowly stood up and shook his opponent's hand for a good match. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well, I'm just glad you didn't lose consciousness like the others" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Y-yeah, that was a great finisher, but I'm sure that wasn't your full power attack" He commented. Blood on his lip but still smiling. "She smiled back answering: Of course not, if I had used a full power attack, also counting your already hurt body...You could've died from such force!" He just gave her a thumbs up before landing on his back, luckily still awake. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius helped his friend off the stage with Sara behind them. A few students backed away from the girl after seeing what she was capable of, even when she wasn't using her full power. All the teachers clapped for the advanced skill both caster's had shown in the duel. Chino, the mage of life came over to both Exius and Vergil, beginning to heal them with rejuvenation, their bodies glowing green. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHaru also clapped announcing: Alright, that was a spectacular duel you two, hoping to see even a little growth from you two for the future duels! For the rest of you, hoping you've paid attention to what you've seen here and know the kind of spells you all can learn or improve. Hope to see you all at the caster's world tournament that takes place half way through the school year. But a word of warning...This tournament involves other schools and of any class year, a 2nd year could be fighting a 6th year or any caster capable of high tier magic. Anyway, I'm sure you all get my message and hope to be careful when signing up for the challenge!" Taking his leave, the golden wand member teleported using a dark blue rift he created just as it closed behind him... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCHAPTER 2: Welcome new challenges /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWeeks went by, Exius tried his best to learn all he could, even practicing spells in his dorm room on the weekends or just after school. Sometimes when he had to duel in their last class, he usually was too drained to even conjure a spell such as a mere flame... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel walked through the large campus of the academy when he spotted Sara and Vergil sitting at a table talking. "Hey guys!" The red-haired caster smirked replying: "Hey look it's the shrimp!" Before the boy could protest in anger, Sara knocked Vergil on the head. "Ow, what was that for!? /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Sorry Exius, he's just being over confident. Why are you out her on the weekend? Aren't you normally training or resting from dueling lessons?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Yea, but decided to check out the school story for possibly getting a wand. Originally I thought of them as accessories but people are saying it helps focus your mana and increases accuracy" His friend laughed telling him it was basic 101 to have a wand. Sara hit him upside the head again, explaining that not many casters have wants either because they're used to not using them or they don't have enough school coins to buy a decent one. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel walked through the courtyard, down a long hall before reaching an ally that had a few small magic shops. His friends were right behind him as he pulled out his academy I.D. "Hello, I would like to see how much is on my I.D so I may buy a wand" He set it on the cloth covered desk in the store. A long pink-haired women who looked young to be working at the store smiled and tapped the I.D using her own wand. An amount appeared above the card made of magic. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Looks like you have about 12,000 units sir, may I ask what kind of want you're looking for?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Is there any you'd suggest?" She thought for a moment then brought out four wands and set the boxes down on the desk aligned with the tops off so he could see each wand. First he picked up a wand that was aqua colored, it had a similar color crystal on the end of it. He could feel a rush of mana rushing through it. "That's a possible" the caster commented placing it back in it's box. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNext was a green one with a vine wrapped around the handle. It felt as though he could hear the trees from outside blowing more, a strange connection to nature itself. Just then, he felt as if something was beckoning to him. Looking past the next wand, he saw the last one, it was black with a dark purple handle. He slowly picked it up and felt a level of mana that he had never experienced before. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What kind of wand is this?" Exius asked trying his best to contain such overwhelming power. The story clerk thought for a moment then replied: We're actually not sure, one of our students found it a few years ago but since they already had spare wands they decided to bring it here. I'm guessing you can feel a great power within it?" She asked. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius nodded placing the wand in his tiny bag on his waist. "How much?" She told them how a wand like that would be around 30,000 but since it was donated and no one's claimed it in so long, she was willing to give it to him for 10,000. He thanked her just before they left. Even with it at his side, Cyrel could feel it's great power emanating from it. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when Kasaka came out from a corner, this time alone. "Exius, Vergil! It's time I pay you back for the trouble and embarrassment you caused me! I've been perfecting a new spell that I'm sure will beat you!" He slit his left hand then placed it on the ground. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"As I thought, he's using blood magic" Vergil commented. "Come forth Miradan!" The caster yelled. The three students watched as a giant blood-red demon emerged from the ground, it was 10 feet tall, buff with dark mana flowing around it's body. That's when Exius heard a voice whispering inside his head: "Use the spell: Demonic absorption" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe 1st year was anxious by the voice but followed it's advice, drawing his wand. "Attack Miradan!" Kasaka commanded. His target aimed his want at the creature shouting: "Demonic absorption!" Suddenly his wand began absorbing the demon's mana, all of them saw the demon's body weaken while Cyrel's body swarmed with the dark-red mana Miradan had just moments ago. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"No, this can't be! You can't do this! Miradan, strike him down!" But right as he gave the command, his target gripped his wand tightly unleashing a condensed fire ball. The demon threw a punch and missed as his fist went past it's target's head. The caster's fire attack made contact with the creature, causing a fierce explosion. Kasaka went flying backwards from it's sheer force while Sara protected them with her light barrier. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWhen it cleared, the demon was gone, only a large crater remaining in it's spot. They saw their attacker get up and run away in fear. The demonic mana dissipated from the boy's body, leaving him drained once again. Vergil caught him before he could fall. "You ok?" The man asked helping him stand up straight. Cyrel nodded shaking it off. They went over to Exius' dorm room to hang out while he studied his new wand... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe next day... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe day went by faster than usual as the caster waited to try out his black wand...Finally, it was dueling practice. The young wizard stepped up to the stage before a teacher could call out the first participant. "Looks like we have our first volunteer! Who will battle him?" After about 20 seconds, Daikas pointed to a random boy standing in the large crowd. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emA blonde student wearing a dark class cloak walked onto the right side of the arena. He also had aqua blue eyes. "Hello Exius, my name is Genya Nozomi, 2nd year. As you can see, I'm skilled in dark magic spells. I hope you give me a challenge" Cyrel quickly pulled out his wand, waiting for the first attack. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAll of a sudden, Genya swiped both his hands left and right, sending a dark mist in the 1st year's direction. However, his defender aimed his wand toward the coming attack. "Demonic absorption!" His want lit up with gold sparkles around the tip as the dark spell was absorbed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Take this! Fire demon! Exius summoned a large demon with fire blazing around it's body. The caster gave the command to attack. His target threw his hand out in front of him quickly summoning a large black shield. The powerful demon struck the shield, shaking the ring. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Impressive, I'm sure you could pass for a 2nd year with that kind of power" Cyrel smiled, nodding to thank him. That's when Nozomi threw his shield like a frisbee, it spiraled right for the demon who was only a few feet away from him. Instead of bouncing off the creature's chest, it pierced right through them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMost were shocked to see the monster fall to the ground before bursting into pieces of purple sparkles. Exius took a deep breath, the young wizard slid his wand back to his side, clinching his fists. "Electric boost, limit breaker!" All watched in anticipation as he called out his spells. His body surged with electricity, along with gold light outlining his body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWith out warning, Cyrel moved at incredible speed. Nozomi held his black shield In one had as his target charged him. The blonde wizard guarded with the shield when it was abruptly shattered by the 1st year's blow. Some complained about the duel becoming a melee fight, but since Exius was using spells during the fight, it didn't matter to the teachers. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emGenya's eyes widened at the sight of such power. (Is this really a freshmen? His abilities are much more focused and accurate than your average novice) Exius struck the combatant, sending him backwards at super-human speed. Luckily the caster hit the invisible barrier just before he could hit the crowd. All saw that the barrier was multi-layered, the first being golden light, with the 2nd being dark mana. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emNozomi softly laughed just as he hit the tiled stage. Just as they prepare for the next duel, the entire campus proceeded to shake. Their teachers asked all casters to stay inside while the upper-classmen protected them. Exius tried to follow the mages but was stopped by Sara grabbing his collar. "Didn't you hear them, we're supposed to stay here until they give an all clear" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHaru Mizu and a few of the golden wand members stood out in front of the school, the academy was hidden on a large mountain with only two roads on both sides leading down into a large forest. "What's going on?" A tall women dressed in golden armor of the G.W. Haru explained he could feel a dark mana just as the school shook and they were searching for the caster. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when she looked up to see a dark hooded man with a steel mask canceling his face. "Welcome casters, I see you've all noticed my earthquake spell and have come to resolve it. My name is Momora Kanchi a high tier magic user of the Demion Corp. I've come to demand you all submit to us and do what we say. Otherwise we'll kill you lower class casters" The masked wizard snapped his fingers, sending a powerful shock wave throughout the area. Haru and the others went staggering in random directions. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMizu caught his balance just in time. He lit up with an outline of blue. The caster ascended up into the air, right for the assailant. "Storm of lightning!" Haru threw his palm in his target's direction, a massive cloud formed above the villain, sending a ray of lightning right for him. Momora was struck head on, his body covered with a field of light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe hero smirked at the effectiveness of his spell when out of nowhere, the attacker began laughing. "Hehe, so this is the power of an elite caster!? Or are you overconfident of your own abilities?" The golden wand caster was about to unleash his secret spell when the villain shot a beam of dark mana going through the hero's torso. Haru coughed out blood as he fell from the high altitude. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHis partner flew up into the air, catching her teammate just before he hit the street. She descended back down, placing the wounded wizard up against the wall of the school with Daikas watching over him. Kanchi laughed into his hand, his cloak brushing through the breeze. "Come now, a member of the golden wand guild should be strong enough to faze me in some way. Maybe a little incentive" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe teachers watched as the masked assailant fired off a barrage of dark mana beams. The women held both arms out in front of her, creating a barrier of light. Each projectile hit the invisible barrier then vanished. "Mmm, that's better. How about raising the power" Kanchi suggested before firing the beams of darkness at a fierce pace. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe heroine kept her shield up but could feel it weakening, the others behind her could see cracks all around her field of light. Finally her barrier shattered, sending her back a few feet. Luckily she managed to keep her balance. (Damn it, he's just toying with us. He knows he could exterminate anyone whenever he pleased...But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I wasn't accepted into the golden wand for nothing!) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"My name is Kyla Izago and I am one of the highest tier casters in the world!" She told the mages to seal the academy inside a strong barrier while she went all-out. She put her hands together as if praying then shouted: "Mirror image!" Suddenly a duplicate of her emerged out of sparkles of golden light. The clone copied her movements in sync. "Now, Raging blizzard!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAt that moment, a monstrous snow storm washed over kilometers of the area. Momora was getting excited by his target's strategy by combing two defensive spells. Making a clone of herself, along with trying to blind him with thick layers of snow. "Very creative, this is the kind of plan I was hoping from such a famous guild!" She could hear such excitement from the masked attacker. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Now for the finishing touch) "Immortal possession!" At that moment, a dark-red transparent demon came up behind her from underground, black flames blazing from it's rift even with the intense blizzard occurring. It slowly hovered into the girl, taking over her body. The only change is, her irises were now gray. She brushed her silver hair out of her dark eyes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Time to show him what an advanced tier caster can do!" She bolted right for her target. Kanchi sealed his body inside a sphere of flames. Though, right when she went for an attack, instead of striking it, she slapped her pam against the blazing hot surface. The villain assumed her hand would be melted on contact from the intensity of his flames, but Kyla was unaffected from such a trap. Instead, she filled the orb of orange flames with her demon's black flames. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKanchi could feel himself being engulfed by his own altered flames. The evil caster lost his focus from all the burns, causing him to fall toward the paved road, face planting. Kyla disabled her defensive spells, landing in front of the unconscious threat. She knelt down in front of the criminal, slowly reaching for the mask. She knew it was suicide, but needed to know the truth. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emRight as she removed the mask, her face filled with a look of horror. The identity of the assailant...was her older brother: Zagan Izago. He had thick brown hair and she remembered him having light green eyes when they were young... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Flashback) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Kyla look at this! Her brother called-out. She ran over to see his 12 year-old brother keeping a blue flame lit in between his hands as it hovered between them. "Let's see you try!" He suggested. Kyla held her little eight year-old hands out trying to form a candle-like wave of fire. No matter how much mana she put into it, or how hard she focused...The flame would die out seconds after lighting. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I can't Zagan, I don't have as much practice as you!" She looked at her tall brother with tear-filled eyes. He laughed, placing his palm on her head. "Don't sweat it, I didn't get it the first time either, it just takes practice" Kyla smiled and nodded with hope... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(End of flash back) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emShe reached over to her brother, placing her hand on his cheek. That's when Zagan's eyes snapped open. Just as she stepped back in fear, he unleashed a wave of purple flames in every direction. Kyla went staggering back into the wall of the school as the mages shielded her and the school from the overwhelming attack. When the smoke cleared, the assailant had vanished. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"D-damn it, how could I let him escape!? He was my problem and brother!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKyla and Haru met with the other golden wand members at their hidden base in the middle of the forest near the school. "Thank you for this new piece of info on the masked criminal. However, seeing that this man is your brother...Kyla you will not be allowed to confront Zagan without another member present. We believe your emotions will get the better of you and won't act if extermination is called for" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emShe looked at the elder of the guild then responded: "But sir, I'm one of the top ranking members of golden wand, surely that stands for some form of trust. The elder nodded as he sat there dressed all in white with a long gray beard. Finally he said: "definitely, you're well skilled and one of the top casters known to the academy. But even the greatest casters can be influenced by a family matter, that goes for me as well. No one's perfect, but you must accept my decision" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emShe sighed in frustration but nodded to his demand. Haru was healed by Kyla's healing spell and was ready for their next task. However, another elite member was put with them to make sure their objective goes well. Mizu and the other two returned to the school. Haru continued watching over from inside the campus while Kyla watched from outside the school, soaring through the sky, searching the mountain for anything suspicious. Meanwhile Their new teammate, another caster of the golden wand, had left a doppelganger of himself at the school for back up while he searched for any activity of the Demion corp or signs of Zagan. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe caster's name was Brandon Alacore, age: 22 with short brown hair and light brown skin. He might've not been as quick-thinking like Kyla or Mizu, but his mana was great. The young wizard was capable of using multiple high tier spells whether it be offensive or defensive. Like the others, he too wore armor with the guild symbol on the right part of his torso. His was silver with gold glittering on his gauntlets, boots and the guild's symbol. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius and all the other students were told to wait in their dormitories until further update. Since the rooms acted more like single apartments instead of students being paired together, the young wizard was stuck in his room alone. All he could think to do was study one of his spell books and try to moderate how much mana he put into his spells. If the caster puts too much energy into a spell, it could go wild or have the opposite effect. If you don't focus enough, the spell will either burn out or not work at all. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel held out his hand with his palm facing up then proceeded to focus mana into his hand. Blue surges of electricity danced around his fingers as he carefully put more focus into it. Each time he added half his mana into the spell, it would surge around his whole arm out of control. But the caster wouldn't give up, he made a fist just before the half power mark and went for it. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKeeping his hand in a fist was a way he could try containing the excessive jolts of power. Finally it worked! Keeping his fist tightened, the electricity flowed within his entire arm instead of surging around the outside. "Finally, at least I can contain half my mana energy into my arm for a powerful lightning attack. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when Sara and Vergil appeared in his room through a rift of blue light. Cyrel laughed once responding: "Here I thought you two would stay in your rooms until a teacher said otherwise" Vergil sat on the black soft couch in the right corner of the room answering: "Normally we would follow the set rulers, her mostly, but if there were to be another attack...I'm sure there's no solo student here that could take on a Demion member" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius sat in the left side of the couch agreeing with him. Haru Mizu was one of the casters that he looked up to, finding out that your hero was taken out by one attack just showed the threat of their current foe. Along with the fact that was only one of them and probably wasn't even the most dangerous one... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emDeep Underground Miles Away... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emZagan walked through an underground hallway with torches of purple flames on both sides of the hall every few feet towards a large steel door. The man pushed it open, entering a large meeting room with a big round table for all six members of the guild. Taking a seat, Zagan placed his mask down on the table, pulling back his hood. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well Zagan, seems you not only lost, but your identity was uncovered as well. This does not look good for you. However, our other member: Jaycen Korsa found the first of multiple magical items needed for our plan to move forward. The man snapped his fingers as he sat in the head chair of the guild table. Jaycen walked into the room through anther steel door in the back corner of the room. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emJaycen had short black hair with hazel eyes. He sat what looked like a gold statue down onto the center of the table in front of all the members. "This is the statue of despair, each gem contains a specific ability" The leader pointed to the gold statue of death, the grim reaper had a red stone on it's chest, a blue one on it's forehead and a white one on it's scythe. "The red stone, it conjures up a mile of black flames that can't be extinguished without commanding the statue. Next is the blue stone, that gem is capable of controlling the weather and other factors of earth. If used smartly, that stone could have many uses. Finally...the white stone is used to steal the youth from anything, using it will heal any wounds and give you back your youth as well. That gentlemen is the power of this artifact. So much power in such a small thing" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTheir guild master snapped his fingers and Jaycen put the statue in the back room that was one big safe. "Now then, we have other artifacts to retrieve so I want two of you to watch over that school and the golden wand. While the other two gather info on the whereabouts of the other hidden items" A random four stop up and bowed before taking off on their assignment. Zagan stared at his mask...his identity was now know to the academy. The man felt as if he had lost the element of surprise, like he would be defeated if he came out of hiding. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTheir master just suggested he stay on the sidelines for now until the final parts of the plan fell into place. Meanwhile at the academy...They had a member of golden wand in each large area of the campus, cafeteria, courtyard, dueling arena and one or two hall ways. The head master of the school took as many precautions he could to make sure the students were safe. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe day went by a little slow, Exius could hear people talking about Zagan, how he was part of a dark cult to kill them all. The young caster new the rumors were somewhat correct, but the students were over-thinking the situation and possibly scaring others more than they should be. But once it was time for his dueling class, he was happy to battle against someone to see how much he had improved. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel had noticed that he had expanded his mana limit a little, so the caster was capable of using more spells or much higher tier ones that used more mana. The young wizard went up on stage without the teachers having to call out a name. Sara decided to join him, walking up onto the right side of the dueling stage. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well, I think this'll be the first time we've dueled" Cyrel commented. She nodded, waiting for him to unleash the first attack. Exius slammed his palm onto the tiled stage, sending a ray of white light traveling through each cube, expanding throughout the stage. Sara jumped over the light just before it could touch her, but right as she landed back down, she realized she couldn't move. Looking down at her feet, she could see the stage was still lit with the caster's white light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Nice try Sara, but I could keep the paralysis beam flowing through the whole stage long enough for you to be affected" She sighed in frustration, only able to shake. She closed her eyes, focusing her mana all through her body. Moments later, a pink aura surrounded her body then broke apart like glass. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I knew you would escape with ease, even if that is just a trap spell I've been improving with" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"My turn, take this! Ice blade barrage!" The students watched as a wall of swords made out of ice formed behind her. Vergil was impressed with the high tier offensive spell. That's when the female caster threw her hand forward toward her combatant's direction, all the sharp pieces of ice went rushing toward the young wizard like bullets. Exius only had time to form a small shield with his arms stretched out in front of him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMost of the projectiles either missed or shattered on contact with his blade. However, just as it seemed like Exius had overcome such a fierce spell, His protective spell was broken as his blue transparent shield shattered to pieces. The last few swords pierced his shoulders with one cutting the side of his cheek. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Damn, how could my mana barrier be destroyed by pieces of ice? She must've been holding back until the end" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Are you done Cyrel? I don't want to hurt you more than I have to" The wizard weakly laughed as blood dripped from his wounds. Creating a puddle of blood. "I have one last spell up my sleeve. "Demonic shadow!" At that moment, Exius' shadow rose up into a figure shaped just like him but completely dark as if hidden in the shade. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe caster signaled his doppelganger to attack. It moved right up to Kamaki. She fired a shard of ice from her palm just a foot away, but it went right through him as if he were made out of black mist. Once the shadow went for a blow, it's dark shadowy arm became a solid normal hand, punching her across the face. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe girl slid back a few feet before coming to a halt on the edge of the stage. "So that's your trick, becoming solid on the second of impact while being able to stay a gas-like creature until an opening appears. Annoying yet useful" She new an easy way to finish off her target's final attack. The shadow moved around the stage at super-human speed, trying to get the female caster to lose sight of him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSara had keen battle instincts and could keep up with the shadow's movements with little trouble. Right as she sensed him headed for her, she formed a blade around her hand behind her back. The figure went for attack once more, but was stabbed through the solid part of it's body as it became solid. The spectators watched as Exius' ally vanished while he fell to his knees out of mana. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"D-damn it, looks like you win. I really had hope I was at least gonna end it in a tie, cuz I know I couldn't beat you in my current level" She walked over to him...Her frown became a smile as she helped him to his feet responding: "You may've lost...but you've certainly improved. You have my respect Exius" Everyone applauded at the great show of showmanship between the two casters. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel was too tired to watch the other duels, so he made his way back to the dorm room where he passed out on the bed. In the middle of the night, Exius awoke to something in his room. Without thinking he flipped on the light to see a transparent version of a wizard standing by his bed. Just as the young wizard prepared a spell, the stranger grabbed him by the throat, lifting up from the bed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You'll do" He said in a deep voice. His dark green hair brushed over his right eye. Without another word they vanished in a mist of black smoke... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe next day Vergil was the first to realize his friend hadn't come to class. (Exius is the type to cut class. Maybe I should go find him) Vergil asked to go use the bathroom then proceeded outside, heading for his friend's dormitory. He snuck past a G.W member that was guarding the courtyard. The man reached his friend's door and knocked...No answer. He tried once more...Still silence. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHis patience gone and worry growing, he put his hand on the door and used a spell to unlock it. He quickly rushed in, looking in every room for his friend, but no trace was found other than him laying in bed the night before. Unsure what to do at this point, he used a spell that allowed him to speak to Kamaki telepathically. "Sara, we have a problem...Exius is missing. I was a little curious to why such a motivated wizard would just randomly skip class like that. I assumed he was in bed or dormitory, but I've checked all the rooms and there's no sign of him" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright I'll be right there. Don't alert any of the G.W members or teachers, we need to conform he's missing before we stir up something about a student being kidnapped. If the students hear about a boy getting kidnapped, I'm sure they'd be some kind of panic" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAfter about 20 minutes, Sara showed up at Exius' door where Vergil was waiting. "So, do you have a plan to find him?" The 2nd year asked. She put her hand up to quiet him. She put both arms out in opposite directions as she closed her eyes. A pink mist of magical energy flowed through the room around them. That's when a transparent figure appeared along with Cyrel, they looked like holograms as both casters watched their friend get taken by the unknown man. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well, looks like we conformed that he was kidnapped. Finding him is the hard part though" Vergil commented. Sara rolled her eyes at the absurd comment. "It's not hard to find a caster that used a transportation spell. When a caster uses a teleporting spell, they leave a cloud of mana from the movement. That's why you see a burst of light when they leave. So I should be able to locate the wizard that used the spell" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emVergil was impressed that Kamaki seemed to be a head of him on terms of skill. He didn't know any mana tracking spells. She went outside and told her friend to follow her as she went behind one of the buildings and created a rift. They rushed in as it closed behind them. Moments later they arrived at a large forest with a rocky ground. Sara slowly proceeded through the shady forest as they walked through the leave-covered ground. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emJust then Sara stopped in a large lot in the woods. Vergil looked around but saw nothing. Sara could feel the mana of the man that had kidnapped Exius. She placed her hand onto the ground...She felt the flow of mana coming from underground. "The energy is coming from...underground. They must be keeping him in a secret bunker underground!" She exclaimed with her hand feeling the stream of mana under them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emShe leapt back, firing off a rush of force right for the ground. The immense force blew open a large crater in the ground. They notice a metal trap door at the bottom of the hole. "Allow me" The wizard commented as he stood in front of her holding his arm out for an attack... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel awoke inside a dark room, feeling his arms bound by something with a strong magical aura. "W-where am I?" The boy said in a weak voice. That's when movement could be heard in the corner of the large brick room. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Welcome Exius Cyrel, I was hoping you'd awake in due time. My name is Avaris, the Lord of the Demions. One of my subordinates brought you to me, so I presume you have extraordinary power for your age. Let us see just how much power you contain" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe man snapped his fingers...The blue mana chains keeping Exius bound, changed to violet. The caster could feel his magical energy draining from his body. (Damn, I-I can't let this happen. I may be a 1st year...But I have the potential to exceed my limits!) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emJust then a large boom echoed throughout the lair. Avaris put two fingers to his left ear as if using a Bluetooth earpiece. "Zagan, Scout sector A of the base, I think we have company" Cyrel realized the mage was using a spell used to contact others without the use of a device. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"D-don't have much left in me..." Once more the 1st year caster began to slowly lose consciousness from the withdraw of magic energy within him... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBack Outside... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"There, took a few fire blasts, but managed to blow down the large door" Kamaki clapped sarcastically from her partner's comment. Both casters slowly made their way down a flight of stairs before touching Down on a tiled floor. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe hall lit up from torches on both sides of the walls. Sara led the way as they went deeper through the lair, eventually the sunlight fading with the torches of blue flames being their only source of light. After a minute or so walking through the shaded hall, they entered a large meeting room. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'd say we're getting close" Vergil responded as they looked around the large room. That's when an abrupt noise rang out. Turning their heads, they saw Zagan standing in a doorway on the other side of the room. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Ah sis, come to see me again so soon?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Shut it, you know why we're here. Give us back Exius, the freshmen you kidnapped!" The man laughed into his hand, a sinister grin on his face. "What makes you think I know?" Kamaki's right eye twitched in anger. In an abrupt movement, she unleashed a devastating fire blast that incinerated all the chairs and table instantly. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emShe let out a long sigh as the flames died down. There stood her brother, all scorched and bruised, but still standing. "Hehe, you really are powerful when you don't hold back" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Ha, you think that was my full strength!?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What!?" Zagan exclaimed in shock. Sara opened her hand as a small red fire ball formed in her palm. "Vergil" The wizard nodded realizing what she meant. The witch let go of the sphere, it slowly drifted toward their target. Once it was a few feet away from them, Vergil formed a thick-layered barrier of light to protect them. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"So this is your full power?" Her brother jumped back into the hall, shooting a purple beam right at it. The sphere of fire blew up in a violent explosion, utterly destroying the room. Zagan was caught in the blast getting obliterated along with the entire sector. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe casters stood there staring at the remaining rubble from her attack. The wizard looked at his ally, she just stood there staring at the ruins where her brother had ran to. He patted her shoulder while making his way up to the blocked doorway from the ceiling caving-in on itself. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe caster used a spell like Sara, to send all the debris scattering in different directions. Just enough to open a path for them. Kamaki told him, she could sense their friend's mana nearby, but it was faint. They rushed through the destroyed base until reaching the dungeon where Exius was being kept. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Welcome Sara, Vergil. Allow me to congratulate the both of you on getting past one of my followers, I'm sorry some of my members are either gone or haven't been contacted yet. I thought it would be fun to fight you myself to see how far you both are from my tier level" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe dark caster summoned an armored creature with pale skin. It wore black armor. "Behold, the death reaper!" Both magic users prepared for the coming threat. "Death reaper, attack the two in front of you" The zombie-like creature aimed his index finger toward them. A gray mist covered the tip of his finger. That's when it fired a silver beam right for Kamaki. Without thinking, Vergil slid into the beam's path, getting hit head on. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Argh! T-this feeling...like burning needles all over my body!" His ally saw him paralyzed in place, with the smoke-like mana outlining the boy's body. Sara looked at Avaris with a look of annoyance before firing a powerful strike of lightning right for the villain. Right as the high tier attack was just a foot away from it's target, the death reaper dove in front, taking the attack for it's master. Her electricity went inside the undead's abdomen...The creature blew up in an abrupt wave of power. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Heh, not bad, I'll give you points on strategy, no matter who it had hit, one of us would've been killed anyway. Good work. Let's see how you handle my 2nd summon. Come forth: Hikari of light!" Suddenly the entire base begun to shake, a ray of light manifested as a being in an armored cloak emerged from the golden light. It wore blue with gold on the edges of his clothes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Oh no" Sara sight to herself. (That's the god of light magic. How could someone summon him so casually) The dark wizard grinned as the deity floated beside him. "Hikari, deal with them, but don't kill them" Even Kamaki stood there shaking as the master of light magic stood before her. "Crap, only way I can buy time to escape is if we use dark magic" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emVergil nodded hearing her plan. Both readied their first dark spell. Their foe crossed his arms like an "X" as an abrupt dome of light was sent in all directions. Both magic users fired a blast of pure darkness right for the expanding shockwave. As their beam hit, the light barrier slowed down, but slowly continued toward them. Both slowly stepped back every few seconds as the dome got closer. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"N-not much mana left!" Vergil cried out as the beam grew thinner. Sara could feel herself sweating, she didn't normally have to use so much magical energy at one time. At that moment, she could fell herself becoming filled with large amounts of mana. Vergil didn't have much but joined in as well. Looking over to the back right corner, she saw Exius transferring mana to her. Avaris realized what was happening and spun around to face Cyrel. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You little shit!" He kicked the caster in the ribs, but the wizard continued sending mana. The dark man frowned with anger. "Don't ignore me!" Avaris threw a punch right at the focusing wizard. Vergil abruptly moved in between the two and was struck across the face. Luckily it didn't do much damage. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"You got this-Sara" Vergil's body gave out on him from lack of energy, hitting the floor. Cyrel had finally given the witch all his regained mana. It was up to Kamaki, Exius was out of energy while Vergil was out-cold. Focusing all her obtained power, her blast of darkness condensed the deity's light dome back so far, it blew up, sending the god of light through the wall of the base. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe ceiling began to collapse above them. With just a little magic left, she ran over to her allied and teleported as soon as she grabbed them. "This isn't over" Avaris said to himself as his summon vanished and he was buried underneath all the rubble... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAll three of them came falling out of a rift into the school courtyard. Vergil was still out while the other two were dizzy from using so much mana. A guard came over to them, it was Brandon Alacore. He grabbed Sara and Cyrel, pulling them to their feet. "Where were you three!?" Kamaki took a breath then replied: "We just went for a walk and fell of a cliff, it took all our magic to keep from hit the ground" The golden wand member glared at her in disbelief but told her to return to their dorms. Both magic users took both arms of their knocked-out friend and proceeded to their rooms. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBrandon put his fingers to his left ear, using the telepathic spell. "Sir, we may have another problem on our hands. Yes...consider it done sir" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe next morning, the lord of the golden wand called for the three casters to meet him in the G.W base in another part of the mountain. The trio made their way through the hall, into the throne room where the master of the golden wand sat. "Welcome Sara, Vergil and Exius. I'm delighted to see you three here. Please have a seat" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe trio of casters looked around the room, the walls were covered in glittery gold. The floor was red carpet and 12 flags hung on the wall, each was the name of each member in order of their rank. Brandon's was pretty high rang along with Kyla's. Each flag was shiny green with gold text. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Now then, my comrade alerted me that you three emerged from a rift into the school yard when you should've been in class. May I ask why that was?" They looked up at the master of the golden wand, he had gold eyes that reflected the light like marbles. He also had red hair. Finally he was wearing something different than the rest of the members. The members wore white and gold armor while his with gold and black, along with a black cape on his back with a gem in the chest plate of his armor. They could see how important he looked from the unique clothing. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"We-we went to the enemy's lair to save our friend that had been kidnapped" Sara answered with her head bowed. Brandon, one of the golden wand casters spoke out: "You had no right to leave the academy along with entering enemy territory!" Just then the master raised his hand to signal Brandon to be quiet. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It is true you three broke several rules: Leaving the grounds, entering foreign land, specifically the Demion's land and finally, not alerting a teacher or member of our guild of the situation...However, you two, Sara and Vergil. You both showed the courage all casters should bare. Along with your great spell tracing technique. My magic users couldn't find a way to locate their base. But here you come, finding it in no time. How would you three like to become a golden wand caster?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What!?" Brandon cried out in question by his master's decision. Kyla glared at the wizard replying: "You would question our lord's decision? Know your place Alamore, we are to follow our master's choice, no matter how surprising it may be. If you have a problem with that, you may stand down as a golden wand caster" The wizard sighed crossing his arms then stepping back where he stood before, on the left side of the leader's throne with Kyla standing on the right. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Brandon, you are one of my best comrades, but you must learn not to overreact in such a small situation. I will over-look this behavior since I understand why you would act like this. Just be aware, if you continue questioning my orders, you will be demoted then expelled from the guild" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAlamore put his hand across his chest bowing. "Yes lord, I won't disrespect your wishes again" The ruler nodded to him before facing them. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Kinmus Demaro, the ruler of the golden wand and the most powerful wizard known in this generation. There our names used for a caster's power and knowledge: /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWIZARD these are your common magic users with very few spells. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMAGE this is higher level casters, they have mastered one or more classes of magic, which is why we call teachers mages. Now for the last one, you were taught of only the two tiers of magic users. But there is a 3rd... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSAGE this is the highest title a caster may receive. There has only been a small few that have been given such a title. We choose the most skilled magic user to be the sage until they pass away. The sage may pass the title down or the 2nd most skilled caster may take his place until a magic user surpasses him. A witch or wizard may request a duel against the sage. If they win, they will be given the title: Sage. We call these duels: Caster's awakening" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Wow, I never knew this" Exius commented with a surprised expression across his face. The others also seemed fascinated by the story of the sage. Kinmus rose from his chair, approaching the three students. "So what is your answer?" He asked as the sage held his hand out to them. Sara and Vergil shook the man's hand accepting his offer. Cyrel was nervous but walked over to the wise man. Accepting the offer as well... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCHAPTER 3 Golden Wand's Order /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAll three of them arrived at the guild's lobby where an unknown man dressed in G.W armor was waiting for them. "Good morning young casters, we've prepared your uniforms for the guild. Since you're just starting out and are the youngest magic users to join the golden wand, we've made the armor the same as your mastered class. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius got a dark red one with gold on the edges of his armor since he focused on fire magic. Sara got a silver and gold for her light mastery. Lastly, Vergil got a black and gold armor for his dark mastery. "These are your uniforms until you improve to the skills of a mage" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"But all three of us have mastered a class already" Sara commented. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Yes, but you just joined the guild, once you complete a few missions and master a 2nd class, you should be promoted to mage class" The unnamed caster walked off into the nearby hallway while the trio waited for another member to order them to do something. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKyla came over to them, her long hair brushing side to side. "Welcome new members. Glad our leader has seen the great potential within you three. Kinmus was going to assign you all a mission, but he's thought of something better: You three will duel me, Brandon and Haru. First as a solo duel, then as a trio. I will be taking you to the dueling arena. If you will follow me please" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe three students followed behind as they walked through a long white hall with doors on both sides. It was about three minutes of walking when they entered through a large pair of golden doors. They found themselves in a large round arena with a dirt ground. Brandon and Haru was already there waiting for them in the center of the arena. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAlacaore still had a displeased expression on his face as he watched them approach. Miz smacked him upside the head. "Stop acting like such a child, unless you want an expulsion form written for your release" The wizard nodded and stood there with a plain expression instead of annoyance as they met with the young casters. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Alright you three, I assume Kyla went over your objective?" All three nodded. Haru smiled and finished: "I will duel Exius first" The others remained quiet, walking to different parts of the wall, giving them enough space. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I will give you the first move Cyrel" Mizu commented as he put his hands together waiting. The young wizard skimmed through the spells he knew, not many were high tier magic, but the goal wasn't to win anyway. "Fire imperium!" Quickly reveling his wand, Exius unleashed a fierce blast of fire that abruptly became two. All watched as instead of scorching it's target, the two flames orbited around Haru, becoming an inferno tornado. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Well done lad, to think you've mastered a 2nd year submissive spell. However, submissive spells are somewhat flawed, to keep your target trapped within the spell, the caster must focus a great portion of their mana on the spell to keep it going. Meaning...You can't attack, at least not at full power. Also, if you keep flowing energy into the submissive, you're bound to run low or even out of mana" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe boy sighed, lowering his wand. The inferno cyclone burst into wisps of orange light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I am going to attack now, thought it would be a little more chivalrous to forewarn you of the coming attack since you used more mana than expected for a first spell" Mizu held his palm out toward the young magic user. "Fire magic: Flame of despair" A circle of black flames emerged under Exius' feet. Haru made a fist, causing the flames to rise up into ball, trapping his combatant" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThrowing his arm up, the sphere of flames went skyrocketing into the air before coming back down like a cannonball. Both young casters watched as their friend was helpless to stop the barrier he was sealed inside. Moments before impact, the mage stopped the fireball. Exius was released from the sphere, hitting the floor covered in minor burns. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I might've over-did it, but seem you're still kicking with just a few burns" His opponent helped him to his feet, taking him over to the others where he could rest against the wall. "Alright, who's next?" The winner questioned. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKyla walked past him, onto the center of the arena. Sara hesitated then followed as her challenger. Kyla smirked. "This should be a good duel" The mage went into an offensive position. "Light magic: Boost of momentum!" Pink electricity surged through her body. With the increased speed, Kyla dashed straight for the witch, the force of her foot pushing off cracking the ground. Kamaki put up a large barrier of light that reached both sides of the arena. Cyrel watched in amazement from her massive shield. Izago unleashed an onslaught of blows against the caster's barrier. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe mage's fists were moving at such velocity that the barrier of light was weakening faster than the caster could fix it. Finally the shield shattered apart in an abrupt burst of force. Her opponent went staggering back while keeping her balance. "Damn, to think she shattered my protective spell in mere moments. Let's try this! Dark summon: Hell hounds!" A rift made of flames manifested between both casters. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when two large dogs with flames swarming around there body, even coming out of their eyes. "Hmph, seems interesting. Lightning prison!" Jumping back, the mage clapped her hands together. A fierce bolt of lightning came down, forming into a cage made of electricity. "Nice attempt, but you'll have to try better" The mage commented. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKamaki groaned in annoyance. "At this rate, I'll have to use my advanced spells to even making this a real match...Light magic: A thousand swords!" A wall of blades made completely out of golden light manifested behind Kamaki. "Take this!" Throwing her arm forward, all of the swords went firing right at her. Kyla's eyes widened as endless projectiles rushed her. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emIzago evaded every blade that came her way with incredible speed and agility. Right as it seemed like she had over-come yet another attack, the last few blades of mana pierced both shoulders of the witch, knocking her off her feet. Vergil cheered in the background as the group continued to spectate from the sidelines. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emA smile washed over Kamaki's face. Brushing the hair from her eyes, she held both hands out in front of her. "Magic bind!" In an instant, binds made of pink mana formed around her opponent's body. "Go head and try to attack, that's a high tier submission spell" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKyla blew her hair out of her eyes and smiled at the young caster. "Well done, this is a pretty useful defensive spell. However, there's two ways to break such a spell" Once more Izago proceeded to multiply her capabilities using not only boosting magic for her speed but also for her stamina. Blue and rose electricity surged all around her body. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAll the bonds around her body began absorbing her magical energy that was emanating from her limit boost spells. "What's going on?" Exius asked as Sara's mana swarmed around her body in an outline of pink and blue light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Those bonds absorb any form of active spell magic, so if she tries attacking or countering, the spell will be absorbed. If you don't use any form of magic the bonds can't syphon your mana" Mizu answered. Sara could feel her body flowing with her target's immense mana, almost more than what she could contain. In an abrupt burst of light, the mana bonds faded away. Kyla fell to one knee out of breath. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I-I'm impressed, you managed to drain me of half my mana. I'll give you a 7 out of 10 for this duel" Kamaki smiled excitedly, bowing to her. "Thank you Mrs. Izago!" The two wizards were amazed at the girl's happiness, Sara rarely showed much positive expressions, yet here she was all happy. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"She must really respect Kyla's opinion" Vergil whispered to his partner. Cyrel tried to laugh into his hand to keep their friend from hearing. "Time for the last solo duel: Vergil V.S Brandon" Kyla announced as she followed Sara back over to the sidelines. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBoth male casters walked over to the center of the arena. "I'm not holding back" Vergil taunted with confidence. Brandon waited with his hands up, a serious expression on his face. "Dragon surge!" In an abrupt blaze of flames, a shape of a dragon formed within the flames. The large creature let out a devastating roar, rushing it's target. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emBrandon drew his katana, covering it in his own mana. "Wind slash!" The mage swung his sword with such power, an intense wave of force rushed toward the coming threat. Right as the inferno dragon was a mere foot away, the surge of wind caused the flames to scatter apart. The beast blew past him as mere wisps of fire before piecing itself back together. "Darn, was sure the inferno dragon would've at least burned you" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWith amazing speed, Alcamore darted right up to the young wizard, passing him. The mage stood there motionless, his back to his opponent. After a moment of silence, Vergil face planted onto the soil. Cyrel's jaw dropped at the sight of it, his friend on the ground from one attack. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Don't worry, he shouldn't be too hurt to fight, that's not the purpose of that skill" Vergil slowly stood up, his body felt extremely sore, all throughout his body. "Damn, that really did a number on me, but I can still fight!" The red-haired wizard threw both hands in the air. "Fire nova!" Something was wrong...Nothing was happening, not even a mere flame would light. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Have you figured it out?" His enemy commented. Vergil thought for a moment...You took away my magic!?" Brandon laughed replying: Sealed or nullified would sound better, but as long as you get the jest of the situation, I don't have to explain it any further" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"So you're saying I'm incapable of using any form of magic?!" His opponent nodded. Replying: So are you finished? You're at a great disadvantage" Instead of withdrawing, Vergil charged his foe, throwing blows as fast as he could with all his strength. However, his target evaded each attack with ease. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Come now, you have no chance of winning against me without any form of magical boost" The young caster finally halted his assault. "Fine, I surrender" Alcomore stared as his target for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "Well done, you've exceeded my expectations" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"What do you mean?" Vergil questioned. The mage explained that he only used his magic seal to observe his foe's reaction in such a disadvantage. "You still fought back, even though you had no chance, I see it as great bravery but you need to know when to retreat" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"We'll give you some time to rest before we have our three on three duel" Mizu announced. The trio of casters went to the cafeteria while the mages went to the lounge where the teachers normally hung out... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius sat with the others, eating fried chicken. Sara was eating salad while Vergil had soup. After about half an hour, they were called back to the arena. Kyla placed a protective barrier around the walls of the arena to keep them from getting destroyed by the battle. "Alright, let's see how you three do in a team battle, though we'll have to hold back since all three of us mages will be fighting" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWithout warning, Cyrel shot a fierce blast of red flames directed right at the group. However, right as the immense flames were just moments away from scorching the trio, Haru took a step forward. Being a master of fire spells, the pyro mage made an abrupt hand movement that condensed the massive blast into a narrow beam that cycled around the golden wand's group, going right back at it's caster. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emLuckily Sara put up a light barrier that shielded them from the approaching backfire. As soon as the blast hit, both Vergil and Kamaki used boosting spells to multiply their attack and defense. Both took off at great speed. Exius stayed put to plan a strategy to support the two allies. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emWhile both casters traded blows with Kyla and Haru, Brandon turned his attention toward Cyrel who was concentrating a large quantity of his mana into a spell. (Hmm, seems he's getting ready to unleash a high tier spell, at least the highest class he knows) Brandon slowly drew his sword. (Let's see how powerful this one truly is) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius opened his eyes as he fired a barrage of shards from multiple classes at once. Ice, fire, light and darkness. The shards soared ahead, right for the three mages. The young caster could feel great strain on his body from such a combined attack. (I can do this) he thought. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emVergil and Sara noticed the coming projectiles and moved out of the way. Each swarm of shrapnels went for a specific target, the ice shards went for Mizu since his main class dealt with fire. Dark shards went for Kyla and the fire shards were aimed toward Brandon. Sara used her magic to protect her attacking ally from any attack from the enemy team. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emVergil guarded Kamaki in case the mages went for them. Kyla quickly created a golden barrier to defend herself against the dark magic. The projectiles penetrated her transparent shield endlessly. She could see her barrier begin to form cracks from such repeated assault. Brandon took a step forward, that's when the inferno projectiles went for him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel's allies were surprised by the power and control of the wizard's combined assault. Alcamore whirled his blade in a circle, shielding himself from coming projectiles. All three mages seemed to hold off the single caster's thought were having to put more effort into it than they thought. That's when Vergil had a plan, he aimed one had toward Exius to transfer his mana, while facing the other hand to the right where the trio of mages were. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emUsing half his mana, the wizard used magic bind on all three of them! He too felt drained quickly from combing spells. Magical bind is mainly used for a single target, also the fact the 2nd year was giving his energy to someone at the same time. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKyla begun powering up, but all it did was transfer from Vergil to Exius. With the obtained mana, Cyrel created superior shards than the first barrage. They were much bigger and moved faster. Kyla's protective barrier cracked more and more. She put more concentration into the barrier's recovery. But it was no use, the wall of gold light shattered away, causing the elite caster to stumble back with multiple dark shards piercing her body just enough to wound her. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I'm out" Izago announced. She could still fight, but had taken enough hits to know Exius had exceeded her expectations. So only two were left: Brandon and Haru. The pyro user seemed to be deflecting the shards with little trouble. Though, his magic power was getting drained from his body. Brandon wasn't losing much mana, he only put a fraction of magical energy into his blade to deflect the coming fire shards. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"One last plan" Cyrel announced to hic comrades. Sara stayed focused on keeping the 1st year sealed in the barrier while Vergil syphoned mana from the pair and gave it to their offense. (I have one shot at this. Vergil's not sending enough energy anymore for me to do this twice. Once I use it, I'll surely be out of magic energy) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Magic shard: Colossal impact!" Suddenly, two monstrous shards of ice and fire, formed just above them. The pair casted a shadow over them as they came down. Brandon stopped deflecting shards and jumped back. However, the asteroid of ice was far too big to just jump away. Alcomore gripped his blade firmly as it came closer. The mage took a swing at the gigantic projectile. The flaming rock begun to crack, but still pushed against him with tremendous force. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Crap! To think a mere mountain of flames could be this durable! An average mountain would surely shatter from my boosted strength!) Meanwhile Mizu tried sealing the asteroid in a barrier of fire, but it had no effect. Neither the ice or it's speed was affected by his flames. "Looks like I'll have to use something other than fire spells" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe high-class mage clapped his hands together, structuring a colossal fortress of thick rock with spikes around it. The young trio gazed upon the gigantic rock of ice as it impacted the dome. The entire arena shook from the vigorous force of the asteroid. That's when a cyclone of flames manifested from underneath the drilling rock. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe mountain of ice finally started to melt from the immense blaze of the flames. In an abrupt increase in heat, the cyclone became blue from the abrupt rise in temperature. The asteroid ultimately cracked apart, sending fragments in all directions. Kyla watched as the protective fortress opened up revealing the elite caster out of breath from using a great portion of his magic so abruptly. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius smirked with a faint laugh before hitting the ground. Vergil rushed over. "Are you ok!?" He cried out in concern. The dark-haired wizard smiled and replied: "Y-yea, my body's just not used to dishing out so much power at one time" Sara and the others carried Cyrel to his bed while Brandon stayed behind to help Haru. The fire master was tired from using two advanced spells at once... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAfter about a day of rest, Exius finally awoke. The caster walked over to his closet to see his uniform cleaned and fixed up. He smiled putting it on, making his way to class. It was only 2nd period so he had only missed Dakias' fire lesson. A few people in the class applauded the young magic user as he sat down in his seat. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"We all heard what happened two days ago!" A young blonde caster commented. "A lot of wizards and witches are shocked to hear that a 1st year was able to take on three mages of the golden wand and join them at such a young age!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Thanks, but it's fine. I'm sure I just got lucky is all" Cyrel answered back to the group of fans. Tokomi asked the class to sit back down and pay attention. Just as the class was merely half way through, Exius was called to the golden wand. The young member walked through the long halls until reaching a meeting room where he met with a new member. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Welcome Exius Cyrel. My name is Jiro Miyoka, I am one of the lesser known members of golden wand. However, just because I may not be well-known, doesn't mean I can't handle someone in a fight. Now, our lord ordered me to give you this, it's a spell book containing spells from year one to three. That book has spells of 1st-4th tier magic. Once you've proven yourself for Mage class, I've been told to give you the 1st class mage book of spells, that book has 5th -7th tier magic which is almost god level magic. 8th-11th is the highest form of magic there is. Even our dear lord only has a few 8th and one 9th tier spells. The 10th and 11th tier spells are seen as legend, but I believe they exist" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius thanked him as the member left while the young wizard looked through the first few pages of the spell book. After about 10 minutes of reading through the book, he realized he was a 3rd tier magic user. He mastered 1st-3rd tier spells, so this could be his chance to study the 4th tier section and move up as a magic user. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when Brandon came in from a white door behind him. "I see you're rejuvenated. You've ben called both for that book so you can study in your dorm or in here, Also there's a situation in the neighboring city a few kilometers from here. Since it's all they way in the other city known as: Arvalus, I shall transport us just outside the location of our objective" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAlcomore aimed his palm toward the white wall on the right of them, in an abrupt flash of light, a large rift covered the wall. "After you" The mage commented. Cyrel entered through the portal, arriving at the entrance of Arvalus. Exius decided to keep the spell book in his cloak pocket in case he needed a higher class spell to use during battle. That's when screams rang out all throughout the city. Both magic users took off into the city. Brandon moved at great speed like a ninja, jumping across rooftops and running at super-human speed. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMeanwhile Exius ran through the streets at normal speed to conserve his magic stamina. As they reached downtown, both saw a tremendous-sized undead, along with an entire army of undead knights, sorcerers and other powerful undead foes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Damn, this might be a problem. The normal skeletons, along with the knights should be simple. Though the magic users may be higher class than my own, especially if someone can summon so many of them" Once the army of undead were about half a mile away, Exius threw both hands out. "Fire ball barrage!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSome citizens stopped in their tracks to watch the caster fire multiple blazing spheres of fire head on for the army of undead. The young Wizard watched as the first few rows of unarmored skeletons were taken down as their bones were scorched to ash. But after about five rows of undead minions. They were covered in fire resistant armor. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius took a deep breath, shooting one condensed fire ball, it raced across the street right for the endless crowd of Undead. All of the armored skeletons held up their Shields as the powerful condensed Fireball hit them head-on. When the Smoke cleared, a few undead knights were taken out but didn't do as much damage as he had hoped. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Damn, seems fire magic isn't efficient enough against these opponents. I assume Brandon is about to make his attack maybe that will buy me time to look through the spell book for a useful technique" Cyrel pulled out the thick hardcover, quickly looking for a spell while looking up every few seconds to keep track of the enemy's distance from him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAs he found a possible spell to use, Brandon stood upon a large skyscraper ready to make his attack. "Alright, this should be high enough to take down at least a few hundred of them. Meanwhile their undead titan is still about a mile or two away giving me plenty of time to attack" Alcomore raised his hand up parallel toward the darkening sky. "Ice bullet!" Suddenly hundreds of ice shards rained down on the army. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe sharp fragments hit the first few rows of skeletons repeatedly until about 50 skeletons went down. "Hmm, these bag of bones are stronger than I thought" As Exius read about the uses of the spell, Sara and the others came up behind him from a rift like Brandon had summoned. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Sorry we took so long. What's the situation?" Kamaki questioned as the four of them stood beside the freshmen. "We're going up against a legion of the undead, each few hundred are stronger than the first. I took about 300 of them down using fire spells, but the ones behind them had on armor that seem to nullify my flames" Sara and Vergil stayed by their friend while the two mages moved at unbelievable speed, making their way over to their ally. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"I need either of you to share any mana you can spare without weakening yourselves" They nodded placing their hands on both his shoulders, giving him small amounts of their energy. "Dark magic: Demonic bond!" A circle of black flames lit around the wizards feet. A red transparent demon emerged behind him before phasing into his chest. His eyes glittered blood red from the demon's power flowing through him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe red demonic aura swarming around him like red flames. Exius charge forward with extraordinary speed, the caster moved right up to the rows of undead. With the demonic power immensely multiplying his attack, defense and amount of mana, Cyrel covered his fists with flaming gloves, proceeding to strike the line of skeletons in front of him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEven with their tough armor and heat resistance, the young wizard sent powerful blows to all the creatures he confronted. Realizing that it was taking longer than he originally thought, the powered-up caster stood firm in front of them getting ready to throw a devastating blow to the endless crowd. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAs he prepared to attack, all the undead in knight armor charged him, burying him in a dog pile. Right as his allies were about to jump in, the massive pile of skeletons went staggering back as they broke into pieces. Cyrel stood with demon power glowing through his veins. He was exhausted but remained on the frontline with his boost still active. "W-wow, that took a lot out of me, but was worth it to see a few hundred get blown to pieces!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emJust than he heard the monstrous undead out in the distance grab a skyscraper getting ready to throw it. "Kyla, Haru! Can you spare me some mana? Getting a little low from using this dark boost spell!" Kyla and Mizu sent a small amount of their power to him, just enough to bring him back to full strength. "Thanks, I'll handle the big guy while you finish off the rest of them!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOnce again using the demon's power, Exius dashed past the remaining undead army headed for the undead that was several meters high. The boy was a mere ant compared to it's size. Right as the magic user was just a few buildings away, the monster threw the colossal building it had been holding. Just as the skyscraper went drilling across the city, destroying everything in it's path. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius instantly jumped just high enough to land on the upside of it, running across it like a deck before jumping off. The large building took out a few of the undead sorcerers in the process. Haru watched from a high roof as the freshmen jumped off the tower, going straight for the monster's face. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emIt let out a roar, swiping it massive hand at the wizard. The hero managed to evade it, going through the space between his fingers. "Take this!" Using 100% of his demon's power, Cyrel struck the beast with god-like force. It's rotting skin and bones blew into pieces of black blood. Meanwhile the boy fell towards the street from such a high altitude. His body had been too drained from the attack for him to even cast a simple flying spell. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHe closed his eyes fearing this was the end, but right as he was moments from impact...he stopped...inches from the street. Looking up he saw Sara floating a few meters away with her hand in his direction. "You're a powerful caster Exius, but you really need to plan your actions out a little better sometimes" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHer partner laughed before she lowered her hand. The young wizard hit the ground but nothing that could hurt him. Cyrel had used far more power than his body could handle, his body was incredibly sore but the fact he had taken down such a brutal foe, was good enough for him. All he could do for now is spectate the battle. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emKyla created a squad of herself made from golden light. They were taking the current line of undead on while Brandon and Mizu were in a long-range battle against the magic user undead. The undead sorcerers wore dark ragged cloaks with hoods. Sara told the 1st year she was going to go help. Her friend nodded as he leaned against the closest building from the great pain from his insides. Lightning and fire attacks went back and forth through the city as the enemies and heroes raged back and forth. That's when three of the undead casters combined their magic into one high tier lightning attack. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel looked up into the darkening sky as clouds began to thicken and grow darker as well. The young boy tried teleporting in between his allies and the coming danger, but was no use, his body was too weak to use any spells. An abrupt strike Fierce lightning came down from the sky nearly instantaneously. Brandon managed to evade it by an inch while Haru took a direct hit. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSara's eyes widened in shock as the fire master fell from the roof, his body scorched with faint surges of electricity pouring around his body. Right as Kamaki went to stop the mage's descent, but right as she used the telekinetic spell, an outburst of lightning hit her. "W-what happened?" She hit the ground, disoriented. Brandon filled with rage from the agony his allies went through. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(That's it, I'm tired of all my allies being hurt to near death!) "My most powerful spell: All holy light!" Golden flames outlined his body as a day of holy light came down from they sky. The advanced attack obliterated every single undead foe in the city! The group of caster looked at Brandon who was out of breath, shaking a little. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Wow, if you had that up your sleeve, why didn't you use it at the start of the fight?" Kyla complained. Alcamore took a deep breath replying: Because, I wasn't sure how many it would wipe out. Only that it would take a great deal out of my magic" That's when Sara let out a scream. The remaining four hurried over to her side. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHaru Mizu laid there motionless. Kyla placed her hand on his neck, checking for a pulse...Nothing. "He's dead" She said in a soft voice. A tear ran down her face. Both girls cried laying their heads on the man's chest. Exius, still weakened from the fight, placed his hand upon the young witch's shoulder as they uttered cries of sorrow from the lost of a great fire caster... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThey made their way back to the academy. Over in the far side of the school grounds were it was mere grass and field, they had Haru lay in a coffin above ground to await his burial. During class, the three students could only think of the great mage they had lost. Cyrel slammed his fist on the ground in frustration. (How could I let that happen? If I'd saved some of my demonic stamina, maybe I could've taken that attack for him!) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHis teacher noticed his break down and asked to speak with him outside. They went out into the hall and she closed the door. "Now then, what's bothering you so much? Normally you're more calm and quiet" Mrs. Frost told him. He told her how he felt like Mizu's death was partly his fault since he didn't conserve enough magic to take the attack for his teammate. She put her hand on his shoulder responding: Hey, don't let it overwhelm you, we all heard how well you fought against an entire legion of undead, along with the fact you were the one who took the giant undead out in one blow. I know what it's like to lose someone close in battle, we all tell ourselves we could've been the one to save them. But think past it, he gave his life for all of you. His time is over...it's your era. Show him his death wasn't in vein!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. "You're right, I will prove to everyone that I am golden wand material and will reach the heights Haru had reached!" The boy hugged her before hurrying off to his room. She didn't stop him since he deserved some time to adjust to the loss. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel sat down at his desk in the corner of his small room, his bed horizontal against the window, letting in a small ray of light. The young boy spent hours looking over the 4th tier chapters, studying spells that he thought would expand his usefulness on the battlefield or dueling. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAfter so much memorizing and reading each interesting spell carefully, making sure not to miss anything important. That's when he found a spell he thought was very unique. "Hmm, this spell should do well in the mist of battle, but would probably be troublesome in a duel...I should save it for an emergency if a situation calls for such a spell" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCyrel took a Sharpe and wrote in the first page that was blank: /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"In Memory of Haru Mizu" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOnce written, Exius placed it back in his pocket and made his way to the dueling class that was just about to begin. A 3rd year duelist had stepped onto the stage ready to take on all challengers. A few were speechless to watch a 1st year go up against a wizard two years ahead of him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Welcome noob, what's your name?" Just then a student in the crowd near the ring responded: "Do you not know who that is? That's Exius Cyrel, the freshmen that fought with mages against a legion of undead. He also is said to have been invited to join the golden wand by their lord himself!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe boy laughed. Exius looked at him, he had long white hair that went down to his shoulders, light pink eyes that seem to sparkle like gems and he wore a mix of battle armor yet cloak as well, something an assassin would wear. "Well Exius, I see the fools of this school believe your little bluff...However, I don't. I can see right past your little lie. I will prove you're nothing but a fake here and now!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe confident duelist raised his hand up as a sharp piece of ice formed a few feet above him, it's tip directed toward the opponent. Exius awaited for his target to shoot the ice pillar toward him. (Strange, why isn't he putting his guard up, or preparing an attack as well!? No matter, I shall strike him down with a single strike!) The wizard thought. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTheir audience watched as the ice spear went right for Cyrel's abdomen. That's when...It shattered into pieces of ice the size of mere pebbles. His fans cheered with an uproar from the growing excitement while his attacker stood there for nearly a minute before preparing his next move. "No, you won't make me look like a fool! My name is Takashita Zonon, and I will prove my superiority!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHis combatant clinched his fist, purple electricity began swarming around his body.(Looks like he's using a boosting spell to multiply is capabilities) Takashita charged his target with super-human speed. Exius sealed his left hand with holy magic, covering it with a golden light. His attacker threw a powerful blow right for the boy's face. Just before contact, Cyrel stopped it with his protected arm. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTheir clash shook the room with immense force. Right before the duelist could attack once more, his challenger smacked Zonon's hand out of the way, aiming his hand at the man's abdomen. "Wind magic: colossal push!" An abrupt force of wind launched his attacker across the stage into the barrier just in front of the teacher's desk. Takashita grinded his teeth in anger from being treated as a low-class caster. "I've had enough! This is my final and best attack! Multiplication! Suddenly the stage filled with clones of the wizard. Exius smirked. "please tell me you have something better than just making copies of yourself" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Take this!" Zonon and his duplicates that circled the caster, all fired purple strikes of lightning right for Cyrel. The first-year caster raised his hand at the coming attacks, all the bolts of lightning were absorbed into his hand. "Lightning smash!" Exius struck the ground with the absorbed power multiplying his strength 20 times. The entire Arena shatter to pieces in a massive Shockwave destroying all of the duelist's duplications while sending him smashing into the barrier. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTheir spectators we're shocked to see a large crack against the barrier from the immense force of Takashita's impact. Everyone waited in silence, but the opponent laid there motionless. All the teachers and students applauded at the first year for defeating a Caster that was two years ahead of him. Cyrel was glad he was able to reach a milestone and was respected by so many, but he felt a little drained from using 4th-tier magic since he was only used to 3rd-tier. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOne of the students helped him off the stage and set him in a chair in the back of the room so he could rest...Exius woke up to a knock on his door. Quickly the boy rushed to the door to find the person gone. Looking at the front door he saw a piece of paper taped to it. It read: /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Dear CYREL, EXIUS, /embr /emYou've been invited to participate in the annual wizard tournament. You are permitted a one or two our resting period between each duel. We hope to see you there on SEP. 20..." /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Hmm, this may be fun or a way to really exhaust myself...Well...I guess it'd be better if I entered, I'd be able to see many different kinds of magic users with spells I've probably never seen" Cyrel grabbed his spell book heading to the school's office to register for the tournament. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Excuse me, where do I go to register for the event?" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It's right over-wait...you're Exius! The first freshmen to beat a 3rd year, and with such ease I might add!" Exius looked over to see a fellow 1st year girl dressed in ice class aqua blue cloak. "Thanks for the support. Glad to know I'm giving others a sense of hope" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"It's true! You're showing the upper-classmen that they're not better than us and have no right to look down on us. She blushed then said: "Umm...could you...sign my spell book?" Cyrel hesitated, no one had ever asked for his autograph before so he was a little surprised. The caster took the winter-haired witch's book and signed the back page that was blank. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emOnce he handed it back she made a slight cheer from over-excitement. "Thank you so much!" The wizard gave her a smile before filling out the forum...Took him about 15 minutes to fill it out. Placing it on the clerk's desk. As the wizard made his way out into the court yard, a group of students came up to him, cheering him on for his victory against Takashita, Cyrel just waved at them as he walked pasted them, back towards his room. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHe spent his free time studying more 4th level spells, along with trying to expand the amount of mana he could use. Days went by...after two weeks of solo training, it was the 20th, day of the tournament... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe Tournament was held in a massive dome just outside of the school. The dueling ring was five times bigger than the one students used for dueling practice. There was enough seats above the fighting arena to fit nearly the whole school. The teachers sat up in a balcony a little higher than the audience. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emExius made his way through a hall, into a large room where the participants waited for their match to be called. On the wall was a large board that showed a bracket of each match. Looking through it, he found his name. (Hmm, seems I'm up after the first match. My opponent is...Yami Koto. Never heard of her, but I'm sure if she entered the tournament, she's bound to have skill) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe group of casters sat around the room in couches and chairs, watching the upcoming battle on a large TV. First up was A blonde 2nd year boy that was dressed in a blood class uniform. Exius was intrigued by this, not many students focused their magic talents in the blood class. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"First up: Hayashi Hiromi VS Okuda Nioko! Both being high achieving 1st years. Hayashi has mastered blood magic while his combatant studied in the class of darkness. Cyrel watched as Okuda stepped out onto the large fighting stage. She had dark hair with purple eyes. She wore a dark purple cloak since her main magic type was darkness. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Begin!" All cheered in a booming roar as the two casters faced each other, preparing to attack. Meanwhile Exius rested his cheek on his face as he watched the duel begin. Hayashi pointed his finger toward his target like a gun as he fired dark-red wisps like bullets, they sped toward it's target at great speed, but as they were a mere foot away, the witch directed her palm in their direction forming a dark rift. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAll of the attacker's projectiles went through the portal before closing. The blood wizard looked around, hoping to catch the rift as it opened. Finally it reopened right behind him. Hiromi slid out of the way just as the projectiles reentered the arena. One bullet scraped the boy's waist as it flew past him with the others. The others hit the barrier on the far end of their arena. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Damn, she managed to wound me with my own spell, she seems like she's not even trying. I might have to use some of my advanced spells) Hayashi watched his target stand motionless with a plain expression. The wizard pricked his index finger before slapping the bloody palm on the stage. An abrupt force began shaking the entire arena. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTwo massive rock beings rose from the stage, standing 20 feet tall. His combatant looked a little more serious this time, waiting for an attack. Making a quick hand motion, Hayashi signaled them to attack. Both rock creatures threw a massive blow right for her. She back flipped away from the first one while flipping over the second. Landing on the monster's arm, she raced up it, going for it's face. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Stop her!" Hiromi shouted to the colossal creature. His minion struck it's rocky shoulder hoping to crush her. Unfortunately the girl jumped out of the way, onto it's face. "Cosmic whirlwind!" As she aimed her right palm directly in it's face, a tremendous storm of wind rushed through the creature's body, causing it to break apart. Using the falling debris as stepping stones, she jumped rock to rock before landing on the stage. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(Come on, how could she beat him so easily!? Alright, I'll have to use my best move) The blood wizard stood in front of his large ally with his back to them. His body outlined in a pink light as he levitated up toward the massive creature. The monster opened his chest as it's master went inside. The rock creature's eyes turned pink. All were in shock at what was happening. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Looks like he's taken control of his minion" She commented. A deep voice bellowed from the giant being: "Magic boost: Velocity. Mirror image" All the spectators could feel it's deep voice shaking their insides. Hayashi had cast a spell to increase his speed, along with creating fake duplicates of himself. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Whoa, look at that! Hayashi has made copies of himself to confuse his opponent while in control of such a monstrous golem!" Once more their crowd roared from excitement. Meanwhile Okuda was finally becoming uneasy by her target's advantage. (He may have an advantage, but he's not unbeatable!) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe witch clapped her hands together as a gold magic symbol appeared under her. "Come forth, Osano!" An abrupt wave of power shook the arena as golden wisps came together to form an outline of a person. In a flash of light, a man dressed in gold royal armor stood before their foe. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Who is that?" One of the students asked confused. Many of the witches and wizards had no answer, the being looked powerful but they couldn't remember his name. That's when Daikas announced: "That's the god of fire, a very high level summon. Not many can successfully summon such a powerful being" All stared in amazement. "Go Osano!" The god was swarming with immense flames that made everyone sweat quickly. "Nova inferno" The god commented in a calm voice. A fierce blast of flames scorched through the stage as it got close at incredible speed. Hayashi inside his rock golem, put both arms up to block the coming blast. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThe wizard's golem was obliterated from Okuda's summon. The flames were so immense, it destroyed the golem while burning Hiromi. Once the blazing god halted his attack, their combatant fell to the stage, covered in burns. The announcer proceeded to count down from 5...4...3...2...1...match! Okuda Nioko!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAll the participants applauded in the room as they watched her bow on the TV, making her way off the stage back to the lounge they were in. She came in and they once more clapped for her, telling her how amazing she was. Hayashi was carried in by two students, one holding his arms while another holding onto his legs. Cyrel got up from his couch so the injured boy had a place to rest. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Next up: Exius Cyrel VS Yami Koto!" Their announcer broadcasted. The wizard brushed his dark hair out of his light hazel eyes and groaned. "I know I should be excited for this, so why aren't I?" A few magic users patted him on the back motivating him. "You'll be fine, just give it your all" One boy said. Exius walked out onto the stage a little nervous. A large portion of the crowd began chanting Exius' name as he waited for his opponent. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThat's when a women dressed in aqua blue stepped onto the right side of the stage. She had dark-green hair with blue eyes. Cyrel thought her hair didn't really match her uniform, but then again, he never was a fan of green so who was he to judge someone's appearance. She pulled out a wand covered in a few diamonds. (Hmm, she seems like a spoiled rich girl, but I could just be assuming) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emRight as Yami formed a thick ball of ice from her wand, shooting it ahead without hesitation. Right before it could hit, Cyrel launched a powerful bolt of lightning that shattered the ball of ice. His combatant smiled as she slid her wand back into a small sack that was by her waist. "Touché, I didn't except should a quick and successful reaction. This duel may be more fun then I thought. Let's kick it up a notch. Watch closely, I've defeated plenty with this 4th tear spell...Mist assassin!" /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emThrowing both palms out in front of her, a gray mist filled the stage nearly to the point no one could watch the battle. Some yelled in complained but the teachers told them to quiet down. As the gray fog surrounded him, Exius noticed it was becoming silence, the sounds of the audience was gone...silence...Cyrel was glad he could focus now from the silence, though found it suspicious mere fog was capable of blocking out so much noise. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(If this mist has a magic property of noise nullification, there's no telling what else it's doing without my knowledge) That's when a surge of pain went through his back. Looking around he saw no sign of Yami or a projectile. But he could feel the pain from whatever had attacked him. "Magic boost heightened-Ack! As he finished announcing his spell, he felt something strike him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emJust then, Cyrel though he saw an invisible being move through the mist, as the fog showed faint body part outlines as they moved through the fog. (S-so...she summoned an invisible creature that attacks inside the mist. Well, now that I know what's going on, I may be able to stop whatever it is) /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emInstead of chanting the spell, Exius pretended to fall to his knees. As he fell, he slapped his hand on the tiled arena, mentally shouting: "Elemental avalanche!" Right above the mist where all could see from their seats, formed a colossal rock made up of fire, ice and electricity with a dark barrier around it. This spell had to be 4th or even 5th tier from the mix of multiple magic types along with the size of the formed rock. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMost gasped as it came down like a slow meteor. It missed Koto by an inch, but the force and power was enough to send her smashing into the barrier with substantial force. She felt as though she had broken her back from the impact. While Cyrel wasn't acting anymore, his mana was almost drained. He knew using so much magic in one spell was risky, but he was willing to try anything to show everyone he wasn't just another caster...he was a prodigy soon to be acknowledged by the world instead of the school alone. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em"Winner: Exius Cyrel!" The wizard smiled even though he didn't have much strength left. Both disoriented casters were helped off the stage back into the lounge... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMost of the men and women within the room, clapped for Cyrel for showing such power and strategy for overcoming such a tricky spell. He smiled once more before losing consciousness... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em(TO BE CONTINUED...) /em/p 


End file.
